To Protect
by Kit and Yami Kit
Summary: Mokuba was abandoned at four. Leon age six, found him when hiding in an alley. When he takes him home for a few months his was killed in a fire. he and Mokuba now live on the streets. Leon fights to keep his promise; to protect Mokuba forever. After six years, when they both get in a sticky situation, 13 year old Noa Kaiba saves them and gives them the same oath, what happens next?
1. Disclaimer

This story is rated M for safety and maybe future chapters. I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ never had, never will. Due to SOPA being back, this is to protect me and my fanfiction. So this is a disclaimer. I thank you for your patience. **Readers should skip if you want the next chapter**. The first official chapter will be up tomorrow. Please enjoy my fanfic, _"To Protect"._ Thank you.

**- Kit and Yami Kit**


	2. Chapter 1: Just alone

To Protect

* * *

23:47 P.M.

There was a viscous storm occurring over the city Kyoto, Japan. In the darkest part, a little boy hugged himself in an abandoned building. He been there for two days with nothing to eat. It was cold, wet, dark and depressing. Little four year old Mokuba had nowhere to go and he was afraid of the dark.

* * *

'I wanna go home...' He thought silently crying. He was starving and he wished he wasn't so cold, and just alone. He was going you try and stay awake for as long as he could, but he was becoming nauseous. After 30 minutes, he fainted.

* * *

A.N

Kit: Gomen, it's short because it's an introduction.

Yami Kit: Review please. Kit needs some encouragement. And to the guest who reviewed, thank you. Kit is greatful for it.


	3. Chapter 2: Come Live With Me

Gomen! I am not well. More info by Yami, Silvio, Jaiku and I in the author's notes! Enjoy!

To Protect

* * *

1:32 P.M Three days later...

Mokuba rasped incoherent words as he awoken from his minor coma. As the recent events recalled in his mind, he silently sobbed as he crawled to the entrance. He then found an alley and dropped to the ground.

* * *

Leon, a six year old boy who was part of a rich family, was agitated that his chaperone kept on nagging him. So he went to hide from him. "Leonardo-sama, please come out, we must get you

Mokuba rasped incoherent words as he awoken from his minor coma. As the recent events recalled in his mind, he silently sobbed as he crawled to the entrance. He then found an alley and dropped to the ground.

Leon, a six year old boy who was part of a rich family, was agitated that his chaperone kept on nagging him. So he went to hide from him. "Leonardo-sama, please come out, we must get you home." Hakashi complained. "How about you come and find me, baka." Leon muttered as he hid behind a big box in an alley.

Mokuba slowly crawled into the alley he found. He had no idea where he was, or of he was going to survive, but he was determined to going until his body stopped functioning. He saw someone near a big box. Not caring who it was or if they would even help him, he crawled up to the person and pulled on their pants.

* * *

Leon turned startled by someone pulling on his pants and was going to attack until he saw it was a boy younger than him watching him with bloodshot eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked the boy. He got a head shake in response. Leon instinctively guided him into the box. "What's your name?" He questioned. "...Mokuba..." He got as a faint response. "Okay, my name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leon." He told Mokuba. "...Kay..." Mokuba rasped.

Leon looked cautiously at Mokuba. "Mokuba, what's wrong?" He asked. Mokuba started to tear up again, "I'm really really hungry...I don't know where I am and I'm scared..." He sobbed out. Leon fish into his pocket and took out a chocolate bar. "I can give you this, can you eat it by yourself?" He said.

Mokuba shook his head and Leon open the wrapper. "Ok, I'll feed it to you." He said to the exhausted boy as he broke off a piece. Mokuba nodded, opening his mouth so Leon could put the piece in. After the the chocolate was in his mouth, he slowly but gradually ate it. Piece by piece, Leon patiently fed Mokuba until the boy was full. After a few minutes of digestion, Leon had a feeling to get home. "Mokie, do you have a mommy or a daddy to take care of you?" He asked the little boy he nicknamed.

Mokuba shook head again. "I don't remember my mommy or daddy. I don't remember anything but my name and I didn't have a chance to learn my last name." He said sadly. "Well, I want you to come live in my house. It's big and I won't let anything happen to you." Leon offered. "Is it really ok?" Mokuba asked. Leon nodded his head. "My family is always busy with the company and my brother is taking over soon so all he does is study. So all I do is something they call 'window-shopping' if I'm not actually shopping. So, will you come with me?" Leon told Mokuba. "I'll come come." Mokuba responded.

Leon beamed. "Ok, I'll carry you." He said trying to pick Mokuba up. "You know, how about you get on my back." He huffed out. "Kay, kay" Mokuba giggled, climbing up Leon's back. "Comfy?" Leon asked. "Yes Leon." Mokuba ed. Leon smiled and trudged all the way to the limo.

Hakashi spotted the duo and shouted, "Leonardo-sama, where have you been!? I looked all over for you!" Flailing his arms until they got closer. "And what is that disgusting creature on your back?" He sneered. Mokuba's content face transformed into one of sorrow. He didn't comprehend the words the man he saw yelling said but it sounded mean and directed to him. Realizing what affect the words had on Mokuba, Leon became infuriated.

"What is wrong with you! You hurt his feelings Hakashi-teme!" Leon scolded. Leon placed Mokuba on the ground. "Don't worry Mokie. He's a big meanie. Let's get in the limo, kay?" Leon said softly. Mokuba looked up at him and nodded. "Kay kay." He said, grabbing Leon's shirt and following him.

As they were going to get into the limo, Hakashi realized something. "Leondaro-sama, it will dirty the limo!" He shrieked. Leon ceased movement and turned to Hakashi. "I told before that you are hurting him! Mokie is not a creature he's a little boy! That's strike two Hakashi-teme, I don't even get why my parents have you follow me. I rather have Katina-san. And he won't dirty the limo, I'll have him on my lap." Leon said walking into the limo.

* * *

Hakashi watched as Leon and Mokuba got inside the limo. Mokuba got comfy on Leon's lap and got ready to deploy to their destination. "Zigfried was never like this." He sighed going to the automobile.

* * *

A.N:

Kit: Gomen! Nya, I'm sick everyone. Chuuu...

Yami: We will see if the third chapter will be ready soon. But until that, you must wait.

Jaiku: Kitto-chan is writing this on his phone. It's very hard so please bare with us. ^^

Silvio: Yeah , we thank you for the reviews. If you read Save Me, then please know that we shall be revising in a months time. Thank you and have a nice day.

Yami: Review as well!


	4. Chapter 3: New Home

**Pre A/N:**

Yami: You people are so lucky I took my time to do this...-_- no damn reviews but a whole f-ing pile of views, ne?

Kit: Ehhhhhh...no reviews...that's hurtful... ;~;

Yami: Review this chapter. I want to see more reviews or no more chapters like this and better! Do we understand each other reader?

To Protect

* * *

_**14:40 Trip to von Schroeder Vacation Mansion**_

Shortly after they headed for Leon's vacation residence, Mokuba fell asleep on Leon, who barely noticed because he had no problem with it and it was not one of the things on his consciousness. He was pondering on the conception of what happened to Mokuba, but due to the four year old suffering from post-traumatic amnesia, he impeded the comprehension status on the topic.

When they arrived to the mansion, Leon debated if he should wake Mokuba up, but never came up with a clear conclusion.

* * *

_**16:25 von Schroeder's Vacation Mansion**_

"Leonardo-sama, just choose already!" Hakashi roared impatiently, startling Mokuba and making him cry. "Hakashi I can't stand your annoying screeching! You just gave him an anxiety attack. You are hereby fired!" Leon shot back. "You can't fire me! You're a child!" Hakashi screamed. Leon was going to raise his voice, but Mokuba started crying harder.

"You know what, I don't have time for you." Leon glared at Hakashi. He looked at Mokuba and smiled softly. "Don't cry, Mokie. Wanna piggy-back ride?" Leon cooed. Mokuba looked up and cried a few more minutes before he said yes. "Okay then," Leon said turning around. "Get on." He said before Mokuba giggled softly and climbed on his back again. "Doing good Mokie?" He asked. "Yes Leon-kun." Mokuba said smiling.

"Alright then, let's go!" Leon said speeding to the residence with Mokuba laughing along. Hakashi looked at the two in disgust. "Now I know why his parent barely pay any attention to him. I'd love to wring his bratty neck." He said seething.

* * *

**With Leon and Mokuba**

Once they got up the stairs, Leon put Mokuba on the floor and held his hand as they entered the vast structure. "Ready?" Leon asked. Mokuba looked shyly to the door but nodded his head. Leon opened the door and they walked into the mansion. Mokuba looked around amazed. "You live here?" Mokuba asked happily. "Well, only on vacations. It's one of our twelve houses." Leon responded softly in content. "Wow," Mokuba said impressed. "So where do you really live?" Mokuba asked. "I live in London for now. We are moving to New York in a few weeks." Leon answered. "Oh...Leon-kun where's London and New York?" Mokuba asked perplexed. "London is in Europe. New York is in North America and is one of the states in the U.S." Leon explained as much as he can. "But don't worry, you're still young. You wouldn't now exactly where it is yet." Leon added.

"Okay." Mokuba said. "So I can get you a guest room if you want." Leon said. "Okay." Mokuba said happily. "Let's get going, then." Leon said pulling Mokuba along. Mokuba just followed along.

They got to a guest room that never been used before due to it being right in front of Leon's room. "Okay Mokie, this is your room now." Leon said opening the door and bringing the boy inside. "That's the bathroom. This your bed, and I'll come back later to give you some toys." Leon said softly. "Okay..." Mokuba said, pondering about something. "So I'll be back soon." Leon said leaving the room.

"Umm...Leon-kun..." Mokuba piped up. Leon stopped moving. "What is it Mokie?" He asked. "Can you help me with a bath?" Mokuba asked shyly. Leon blushed slightly. "Okay, want a bubble bath?" He asked. "Yes, please." Mokuba said not looking up. Leon went to the bathroom and prepared the bath.

* * *

_Five Minutes Later..._

"It's ready Mokie!" Leon called. "Okay," Mokuba said happily. Going to the bathroom, he watched Leon turn the water off and stand up straight. "Thank you Leon-kun." Mokuba said softly. "You're welcome Mokie. Can you do what you need to now?" Leon asked. "Yup." Mokuba smiled. "Okay, Mokie. Enjoy your bath." Leon said before retreating from Mokuba's room. "Kay kay." Mokuba replied quietly, getting undressed and dropping into the bubble-filled tub.

Mokuba sighed. He liked his new home. But, most importantly he really liked Leon for everything he done for him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yami: When I go to manage this story, I better see 15 reviews or no chance to see the next chapter with the two getting closer.

Jaiku: Just please listen to him. He keeps on raging.

Yami: Read, laugh, then review!


End file.
